


Downfall, Dreams and Destiny

by JoeyLiffBert



Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyLiffBert/pseuds/JoeyLiffBert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a 17 year old teenage girl, Avyanna has to move from her hometown, Houston, Texas to Lima, Ohio on demand of her stepfather. She struggles to find herself as she gets involved in relationships and situations she never thought she'd have. While her world swirls around she disparately  tries to make her dreams become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall, Dreams and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'non-fan fiction' story I've ever written, I have good ideas but I tend to struggle with putting them into words. I have the basic outline of how I want the story to go but suggestions are welcome and so is criticism! Let me know what you think and if you're interested in reading more!

"You’ve got your friends, you’ve got your foes

Memories, and some of those

You’ll learn to forget

Time will heal,

Scars…" -

I threw my hands up in frustration sending the microphone flying across Jack’s garage floor, “Shit! I can’t hit that stupid note. I’m sorry guys.”   
Jack sighed while putting his guitar on it’s stand and took a gulp of his beer; "Avyanna don’t be so hard on yourself, we’ll practice again on Saturday. You’re just having an off day, it happens to us all.” 

I sat down on the icy floor blankly staring at him and my drummer, Kevin, who was picking up the drumsticks he had dropped and shrugged; “Yeah dude Jack’s right, we’ll practice Saturday and you’ll get it right.”

Jack half-smiled at me, I assume he was trying to make me smile but instead I started crying. “You guys don’t get it, there won’t be a Saturday practice, or the Saturday thereafter, in fact there won’t be Saturday or Thursday band practice ever again.”   
Kevin raised an eyebrow looking at Jack and then back at me, “Dude what do you mean? Of course there will be practice on Saturday…”

I wiped my eyes sniffing, “No guys there won’t. I'm moving far away tomorrow and I won’t see you guys again."

Jack stared at me in shock; “M-moving? You’re moving and you’re only telling us this NOW?”   
I just nodded my head as he carried on dramatically muttering some nonsense about the band.   
Kevin sat down beside me on the floor. “So you’re really moving?”   
“Yeah to freaking Ohio.”   
I flinched as Jack suddenly dropped his beer bottle on the floor, “You’re joking? Fucking Ohio? Oh this band is fucked thanks Avyanna, thanks.”   
I scowled at him, “Stop cussing Jack and yeah sorry about the stupid band too bad you care more about the band than about our relationship of 4 years.”   
I got up grabbing my car keys and backpack while Jack just kept rambling to Kevin about how screwed the band is now.

I started the car and wiped the tears from my eyes. - He doesn’t care and he didn’t even notice you leaving. - I shook my head and sped off heading home.

 

As I stepped into the house I saw my mom packing some boxes in the living room and muttered: “Hey mom.” I wanted to head for the stairs as quick as possible before she could see that I’ve been crying. She put a strand of hair behind her ear while trying to kick some box out of the way without looking up, “How was the last band practice?” 

“It was fine.” I shrugged. “I’ll be in my room.” She nodded and I darted up to my bedroom just happy to get away from her, plus my stepdad would be back soon and I really wasn’t in the mood for his “You’re never gonna make it you know, the music industry isn’t for girls like you.” Comments. I never got along with him and I never will. I hated him and I missed my dad. I locked my door and fell down on my bed curling up holding my pillow, crying. Crying because I’m moving to a godforsaken place with no friends, not like I had many in the first place anyway. I’d have to make new friends and I sucked at that. I cried because Jack, my boyfriend of 4 years cared more about the stupid band than he cared about me but then again I never gave him what he wanted. Over the last year I’ve been cheated on, lied to, embarrassed and so much more just because I wouldn’t give in and have sex with him.

Sitting up I took the photo of my dad off of my nightstand clutching it to my chest wiping my eyes, “I miss you so much Daddy. Why? Why did you have to do this?” I sank down with my face into my pillow, sobbing, clutching the photo in my hand.

 

There was a loud banging on my bedroom door. “Avyanna! Open your damn door!” I slowly opened my eyes sitting up, I must’ve cried myself to sleep. I frowned a little putting the photo back on my nightstand. Another loud bang on my door, “Avyanna! I told you to open this goddamn door!” I rolled my eyes and got up off my bed to unlock the door. Suddenly the door flung open hitting me on my shoulder nearly knocking me over. “Ouch!” I scowled at my stepdad standing in my doorway. “What? I was sleeping.”

He grabbed me by my arm and glared at me, “Don’t pull your attitude shit on me you little cow. Your mother is calling you.” He pulled me by my arm and I ripped it out of his grip. “Don’t touch me. I’m not your daughter. I can walk by myself.”

 

I walked downstairs leaving him upstairs in the hallway. “Mom?” “In the living room!” I ran my fingers through my hair walking into the living room, “You were calling me?” She nodded, “Yes. Jack called. He’s on his way here.” She smiled. I stared at her. “What? He’s coming here? Now?” “Yes, he should be here any minute but anyway sweetie, me and uncle Harry are going out for dinner at least you won’t be alone now.” She turned picking up her purse following my stepdad out. I stood there blankly staring after them. NO. They can’t do this. I don’t want to be alone with Jack. I quickly ran to get my house keys to lock the house and just as I was about to shut the front door Jack pulled up our drive way. It was too late to fake not being here now. I huffed a sigh. I really wasn’t in the mood for him right now. I wanted to be alone, in my room, not spending my time with him.

 

As he walked up to the house I opened the front door rolling my eyes. He was drunk. Again. He always had a beer during band practice but he must’ve had more after I left.

“Baby!! I’m here.” I rolled my eyes again shutting the door and he grabbed me by my arm pulling me towards him. “Jack. Let me go.” I tried to pull free from his grip but he held on tighter pushing me back against the wall. “Aww come on Avy. I know you want me.” He let go of my hand only to grab my face giving me a sloppy, soggy, gross open mouthed kiss. He reeked of beer. It made me want to puke. I attempted to push him away. Which only fueled his enjoyment further. He grabbed at my breasts and I smacked his hand away. “Jack leave me alone!” I frowned upset. “Oh? Baby’s playing hard to get?” With one arm he shoved me back against the wall and groped at my private parts with the other. “You’re such a stuck up bitch. Little miss good two shoes.” I shoved him hard and he stumbled back a little giving me time to get out between him and the wall. “Avyanna! You know you can’t run from me.” I tried anyway. Running up to my bedroom as quickly as I could, I slammed the door shut and locked it sinking down to the floor. I started sobbing completely ignoring Jack’s violent banging and cruel words as he tried to break my door down. He would eventually give up. At least I hoped he would.

 

Loud bangs and cruel cussing continued but I lost track of time while sitting on the floor crying. I was brought back to reality when I heard Jack’s car start. He was leaving. Finally. Getting up from the floor I grabbed my pajamas heading to the bathroom.

 

I stood in the bathroom staring up at my reflection in the mirror. - He’s such an ass, why did you stay this long? Why? - Shaking my head at myself I sighed. - You’re so stupid. Look at you. Such a freak. -

I knew my parents wouldn’t be back until tomorrow morning, I didn’t want tomorrow to come but I also wanted it to. Tomorrow is moving day but tomorrow would also be the day I’ll be freed of Jack. Switching off my bathroom light I crawled into my bed cuddling with my pillow staring at my wall getting lost in thought. - Maybe this move will be a good thing, maybe I’ll make friends this time or find a nice guy, maybe my dream will come true, maybe…- My eyes fluttered shut as I drifted into a much needed sleep.


End file.
